A tale of chance
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: She was as graceful as can be. He was a rich as anyone can get. She had a crazy ex that just turned out of be his brother. See if a simple Dance can bring two opposite worlds together. Sasuke Sakura :Christmas story: being revised
1. Remember December

**A tale of chance**

* * *

It wasn't long ago that this, tale of chance happen. In fact it happened on the month of December. When the snow falls upon the land like a white blanket, hiding any hint of it ever being summer. On a night much like today our hero is up late yet again practicing like a manic to the rhythm of the song she know since she was four. The rhythmic song and teacher counting was what kept her in tune.

"One, two, three, bow, and hold!" ordered the teacher as the dancer held her ground, standing only on her toes. It was difficult to stay like that but if you trained all your life to dance this way it was not so much trouble. "Good job you two!" said the teacher excited as they went back to standing with both feet on the ground. "You may go now my little Nutcracker and princess." She cooed as they both grimaced.

"We're 18 teacher." The girl told her as she pushed back her pink hair from her jade eyes. Her body was lean and formed. She wore a simple white ballerina shoes with her workout clothing. She was a vision of a forgotten angel on the earth. Yet this angel was all but that. She was none other then Haruno Sakura star dancer of all Tokyo. Her partner was none other then the best artist or Tokyo's second best dancer, Sai. They were world known they are the best at what they did.

"Remember the performance is in two weeks. Keep this up and you two will be given the part that will be touring the US and Untied Kingdom!" the teacher yelled out with all the excitement in the world.

"We know." Sai said as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"You've been telling us since October." She remained her.

"I know it's just so exiting!" she sighed as she went off to do her own things. Sakura watched and sighed.

"Sai, how's your art coming?" asked Sakura as she grabbed her things.

"It's getting there ugly." He sighed out.

"I told you not to call me that." She sighed out.

"It's was the only nickname I came up with. And I must say it suits you Ugly." He smiled at her. It was a fake smile but Sakura was so use to them it was nothing anymore. Now this is not the story about two people that knew each other for a life time. This tale is about two different people that never meet before the incident that altered their worlds. It was December 1st as the land seems to sing a soft melody as the snow dance all around city. The air was chilly and winds carried the smell of pine trees. Sakura walked down the streets with her partner Sai as they talked about his recent art show. The streets were filled to the brim with people as they moved along trying to get on with their marry way. They were coming to the intersection as they chatted like a married couple as the light turned and they started to walk down the cross walk.

"Hey! Stop, come back here!" came the screaming from the back ground as not many paid attention. Sai on the other hand had heard and turned around to find a Black haired male running his way. Sakura was clueless as to the male that was running their way until Sai grabbed the male and slammed him to the ground. Sakura looked suspired as she looked at Sai. A man with gray hair came running over as Sai was waiting for him. The guy under him seems to get pissed off that he was stopped as he somehow managed to get out of Sai's grip. Sai looked shocked as the guy twisted his arm before slamming him painful onto the ground. The sound of cracking bone was heard and Sakura took action. Punching the guy in the face he fell to the side touching his face as the guy with gray hair came over to them. "Sasuke-sama you shouldn't be running away like that." He lectured as he then saw what happen. "Well this could be a problem." The man sighed as he looked at Sai who was clutching his foot.

"You broke his foot you asshole!" yelled Sakura as she glared at the guy. His hair was in the way so you couldn't see his face clearly as he stood up.

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way." He hissed as Sai looked over to the guy.

"Sai, are you okay? Is your foot hurt?" asked Sakura as he looked over him.

"I think it may be broken miss." the man with the gray hair said.

"Broken?! At a time like this? Sai!" she complained as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry ugly." He told her

"Sasuke-sama your bother would like to know about this you know." Said the man

"Shut up Kakashi." The guy by the name of Sasuke hissed.

"You! Why did you have to break his foot! You stupid Idiot do you know what this means?!" asked Sakura as she got up and stated to yell at the guy. Sasuke turned around to look at her with a glare yet she didn't back down.

"I don't care, now beat it you ugly hag." He hissed as she seethed over with rage.

"Why you…." She stated

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! "Get out of the road!" came the yelling of the traffic they where stopping. Sakura showed the man the birdie as she went back to yelling at Sasuke.

"You will pay for this." She told him as she helped Sai up. Kakashi went over to help as they got Sai over to a bench.

"I'm truly sorry Miss about all this." He said as she glared at Sasuke who was standing a bit away.

"It's not your fault Kakashi-san it's your master's over there!" she yelled as Sasuke Hn and looked the other way.

"If you don't mind me asking why is, it so important to that your friend here has a broken foot?"

"We had a performance in two weeks and he is one of the lead roles."

"Performance?" he asked

"The Nutcracker an English play." She sighed out.

"Do you happen to be Sakura Haruno?" he asked as she nodded. "My, this is a problem." Kakashi said as he looked over to Sai's foot then over to Sasuke who was looking the other way. "You know Sasuke-sama your brother was looking forward to seeing that play he already bought the tickets." Said Kakashi as Sasuke cringed. "I don't think he will be happy if they told him they canceled it because his little brother broke the lead man's foot." Kakashi said with a smile. It seem as soon as he said that his cell phone rang as he picked it up. "Hello, Kakashi speaking." He said as Sasuke glared at the man. "Yes sir I've got him. Yet their might be a slight problem sir." He said a he looked over to Sakura.

"Well, you see your brother injured someone." You could hear a sigh on the other end of the phone and more talking. "Yes sir I will bring them over to you at once." He said as he shut the phone.

"It seems like Uchiha-sama would like to meet you two."

"Uchiha?" asked Sai as Sakura was trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"Yes you've already meet Uchiha Sasuke. He is the youngest of the Uchiha clan." He pointed out as Sasuke looked the other way.

"Uchiha, Uchiha, where have I heard that name before?" Sakura asked herself as she tapped her finger on her chin trying to think where she had hared such a name.

"Hey ugly should we go with them?" asked Sai as Sakura looked over to him.

"I guess as long as the ass over there stays far away from us." She hissed as Sasuke ignored her comment and went off walking with his arms folded.

"Hurry up Kakashi." He hissed as he walked along to a black in color car.

"Here let me help you." Offered Kakashi as he helped Sai stand. Sakura went on his other side and carried him over to the car where Sasuke had disappeared to. Helping Sai sit inside the car Sakura entered it with an odd feeling running down her spine. She sat down as faraway from Sasuke as humanly possible as Sai was stuck in the middle. The whole ride was anything but comfortable. Sai was the one that felt in the worse position as he sat next to the guy that had broken his foot and an angry teammate. Kakashi was lucky that he got to drive in the front. After about five minutes of silence Sakura got fed up with it as she sighed and looked over to Sasuke who was looking out the window.

"Why were you running away?" she asked out of nowhere as Sasuke twitch slightly and ignored the question that was asked. A few moments passed and he wouldn't answer. Taking a deep breath Sakura tried to control her anger. "Well are you going to answer or are you going to be an ass and ignore me?" she hissed as Sai winced slightly. He knew that she was angry, hell even Kakashi knew that she was angry yet that didn't stop Sasuke from ignoring her. She balled her fist as she looked ready to hit him right in the face when Kakashi stopped the car out of nowhere making all three of them fly forward only to be pulled back roughly by the seatbelts.

"We're here!" said Kakashi happily as all three glared at him. Carefully getting Sai out of the car without Sasuke's help they went into the building. They stumbled a bit but some how got Sai to the lobby sofa.

"There!" said Kakashi as he smiled under his huge scarf that was wrapped around most his face. "I'll go get the medic and see what they can do about your foot." He said and before they had time to blink he was gone.

Standing in the lobby completely lost at what happen stood Sakura. She looked over to Sai who had his hand on his eyes as he looked to be in pain.

"You're an idiot you know." She muttered as she looked at him.

"Sorry for trying to do the right thing." He muttered in return.

"What is Anko going to say when she finds out about this?" She groans as she threw herself right next to him.

"Yell for an hour on how stupid I was that she'll kill me herself and the list goes on and on." Sai Sighed.

"Sai, where the hell am I going to find a partner to replace you? And not to mention that my career is on the line now!"

"My word I do say I hear the voice of an angel." Said a smooth voice as Sakura slapped her hand to her face. Now she remembered where she had heard the last name Uchiha.

"Why?! Out of all the things Why him?!" she yelled out to the ceiling as Sai just looked at her like she was insane.

"It seems like lady fate has brought you back into my arms my dear." Said the smooth voice as two arms embraced Sakura. You could see the angry vain popping on her face as her left eye twitched. Bring her fist to the side of her head she hit something solid and the arms left their place. "As feisty as ever I see." He sighed out. Sakura brought her hand to her face and tried to think of something that seemed to be forgotten.

"Why the hell did I ever Date you?" she muttered as she remembered who the Uchiha brothers were. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha the owner of his late father's company and Sakura's ex-boyfriend. Itachi rubbed his chin slightly and gave a pout.

"That wasn't nice Sakura-hime." He told her as she glared at him.

"I don't care." She told him as she stood up. "Let's go Sai!" she ordered.

"So this is the dancer bother so stupidly hurt." Said Itachi as he went over to where Sai was sitting. "What a shame. I was looking forward to watching my Hime dance for me again." He sighed as Sakura smacked him.

"I'm not your Hime!" she yelled at him with a beat red face.

"You know you still love me." He smirked.

"Get over yourself." She hissed

"Hello, Injured person still here." Sai muttered as they both looked over to him.

"Right, um Kakashi should be back with the medic. In the mean time I want to thank you for stopping my foolish little brother." He said with a smirked then it changed into a glare. "Yet, you touched my hime so I don't know if I should thank you or give you to the police for harassment." He hissed as he looked at Sai who only lifted an eyebrow. Sakura punched him again as he was sent flying to the ground.

"For the last time I'm not your Hime!" she yelled out to Itachi who looked at her with big puppy eyes. Sakura was giving off an aura not to mess with as Sai cowered in his seat and Itachi hide behind the sofa.

"Well this is a first." Kakashi said as he came back with the medic. Itachi recomposed himself almost instantly as he looked at Kakashi with a cold look and an emotionless face.

"Kakashi bring Sasuke here." He ordered it was like another person had taken over him. He looked scary to say in few words. His whole person seemed to warp in instant as he looked like he could give a damn of the world around. Sakura felt her heart give a jolt. So that's why she dated him, because he had '_**that**_' side to him. The side that she liked a lot. Yet that side only came out when he was in public when he was alone with her the whole I can give less of damn act dropped and the I'm horny for my girlfriend in a stupid way would come on. She just couldn't take that side it was utterly annoying. Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kakashi leave and come back with the annoyed Sasuke. He had the same look his brother did. The same emotionless glare the same emotionless look in his eyes.

"What?" he hissed as he crossed his arms and looked angry to be bothered.

"Brother," said Itachi in his cold voice as Sakura felt a chill go down her spine. "You injured one of the most famous dancers in Tokyo." His voice was in a low whisper yet it could send horror down your spine.

"Your point?" he answered with the same dead voice that could re-kill the dead.

"You will take his place." Itachi ordered as everything seem to hit at once when both Sakura and Sasuke screamed.

"WHAT?!" An evil smirk appeared on Itachi's face as he looked at his brother.

"You heard me. And don't you dare try to disobey me again Sasuke for it will be your last chance to redeem yourself." He hissed as Sasuke Puffed up his chest as he clenched his teeth trying not to punch his brother there and then. "I hope this way My Hime you can put up your Show." Itachi said with that smirk on his face as Sakura glared at him. It was an excuse for him to be close to her again. Some guys just don't get the point.


	2. Mystery Kiss

**Mystery Kiss**

* * *

"One, two, three, One two three, and lift."

Slam!

"Ow! You did that on purpose!"

"It's not my fault you're clumsy."

"Guys, not this again."

"Shut Up!" It was December 4th and all though the house….opps wrong story. Ah here we are now. It was December 4th and our unlikely pair only managed to hate each other more then before. One out of orders did he do what he was told, while the other had no choice in the matter she needed a partner and he was the only one that was around. He was not willing yet he wasn't bad either, though he did have a tendency to drop her every time a lift came around. Today was no expectation, he had dropped her again. She glared at his pretty boy face as she rubbed her bum where she had been dropped.

"You have got to be the worst dancer I've ever dance with!" she screamed at him as he didn't take it as an insult to his person.

"Hn." He muttered as she only looked ready to explode with rage.

"Oh for the love of God, Take five!" said their teacher as she walked out to go hit her head against something to stop herself from killing them. Sai watched from the side lines as they both went their own way. He sighed as he looked at them. He could see Sakura glaring at him as he shuddered at the thought of her wanting to kill him. It was his fault but he wish she won't look at him that way. It made him want to dig a hole and just hide there until she calmed down. And that Uchiha kid was just as bad. He would glare at him promising him bloody murder ever time he could. He was silent most of the time that was if he wasn't fighting with Sakura about something or another.

He would bring out his cell phone every time they had a break. He seems to be talking to someone yet you could never see if he spoke back since he would always leave the room when he went on his cell phone. Sai whished he wouldn't be put in such a hot seat. His foot would take at lest three mouths to heal and Sakura wanted nothing more then to break his other foot. In Sai views Sasuke wasn't bad it was just his stubbornness to be an ass gets the better of him. Sasuke didn't like talking to any of them. In fact about the only person that gotten more then an 'Hn' out of him was Sakura.

She annoyed him and she knew it. She knew it all along. She did it because he came with his brother. His brother would come and pick him up and drop him off. And every chance he would get he would tell Sasuke off that she belong to him. Sasuke being heartless would careless. His face should no emotion like always like it was dead or something. She would find that about him very attractive but would never admit it. He was a jerk to her and that was that.

She could say that she was insane for liking cold heartless guys yet that was her weakness. She grinds her teeth thinking that he was even worth parsing, yet he was. He had master most of the dances in matter of days. What she knew about him he never had any formal dancing before. This was his first time trying it.

"Come on back you two!" called the instructor as they came back. Sasuke stuffed his cell phone in his jacket and left it next to the wall. He had a sour look on his face and he came over to where Sakura was waiting for him.

"What not glad to see me again?" she asked with sarcasm. He ignored her like she wasn't even there. She glared at him but he again acted like she was not even there.

"Okays start from the top!" instructed the teacher. Getting into position they started. Step after step they followed and mimic each other with the grace of any. When it came to dancing Sakura forgot herself and let the music guide her. Step after step she never missed a beat. "One, two, three, one, two, three, and lift!"

Slam!

He let her drop again. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance as she got off the ground. Her fist where balled as she couldn't believe this guy. He looked impassive and unmoved.

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed out as she hided her face with hand. Sai gulped in the side lines as he tried to hide away from Sakura's path. Sasuke again looked like he can give less of a damn.

"Sakura let's just take it from the top." Said the instructor as she could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"NO! I want to know why he keeps dropping me!" she yelled as he raised an eyebrow at her screaming. She huffed loudly as she kept glaring at him.

"You're too fat." He said in bored tone. You're. Too. Fat. Those were the words that slipped though his mouth. YOU'RE TOO FAT! If she was angry before she had all the more reason to kill him where he stood. Sai cringed and the instructor took action and restrained the angry dancer.

"I'm what!" she yelled as she tired to go at him yet the teacher had a good hold on her.

"Sasuke didn't mean that Sakura." Tied to the instructor.

"Yes, I did. She's way too fat to pick up." He stated as a smirk played on his face. Like a bull seeing red Sakura lunged at him only to get stop short by the instructor.

"Sakura! No you'll get hurt and then there will be no play!" They tried to stop her yet she wanted one thing at the moment. To hurt both Uchiha as much as possible. One for being an ass and sticking her with his brother and the other for just existing.

"I won't hurt him much! I will just give him a new face job!" she yelled as she tried to pull away.

"Sakura if you don't stop right now I will ban you from ever dancing again." Yelled the instructor as she stop like a ton of bricks had landed on her and nailed her to the ground. They would ban her from dancing but it was her life, her dream. Thinking what was at stake she gave up her attempts to hurt the male in front of her. He raised an eyebrow at her as she looked down to the ground. "Now let's start again from the top." She sighed out as she looked at both of them. Sakura got back into position as Sasuke just looked at her. Did she really love dancing this much that she would let an insult like the one he gave her pass?

The music stated and she began her dance. He almost didn't make it as he went off as well. He could hear the teacher counting again he knew the lift was coming again. His palms got sweaty as he could see her coming closer. His heart slammed at his rib cage as he felt hot all the sudden. Her waist was right in front of him as his hands tried to do what they been failing to do all this time. He tied to lift her yet again as he was about to lift her he got that feeling again and dropped her for the tenth hundredth time.

Slam.

He winced as her hair covered her face yet he knew that she was angry hell he would be angry if he got dropped about a hundred times that day. She slowly got back up as the music stopped. He could see a burse forming on her leg yet he didn't speak.

"Form the top then?" she asked the instructor as the instructor gave her a nodded. She now acted as if he wasn't even there. It didn't bug him yet he couldn't help and notice that she was ignoring him. He narrowed his eyes a bit. Who did this girl think she was? Sure he was being something of a jerk but he at lest acknowledge that she as there. The music started again as he went right on cue. The instructor stated to count off again and he knew that the lift was coming.

"And Lift!" yelled the instructor as Sakura had already prepared to be dropped to the ground. She felt his hand slid to her thighs and lift her. She counted to the exact time he would drop her. She was that sure of herself as she counted back in her head as she closed her eyes. She reopened them to find that she was still in the air as he brought her down gracefully as she remembered that she was still dancing. Bring her down he dipped her as she brought up one foot. She stared at him amazed at his skill as he looked as heartless as before. She lost herself for a second before the tempo of the song got more upbeat and dramatic. She went back on her own as for the first time they finished a dance with out stopping and with the lift in the middle.

The teacher burst into tears as Sai let out the breath he was holding. Sakura looked at little pink as she came down from the position they where holding. The teacher clapped like a little girl in a candy store. Her eyes were big with tears as she sniffed a couple of times. Sasuke looked dead to the world and walked over to the wall where he left his stuff and grabbed them. He drank some water and wiped his face with the towel he had brought.

"That was the last one right?" he questioned as the teacher seem to come out of her crying spur.

"Huh? Oh yes, you two may go now!" she said happily he didn't answer and just got his stuff and walked out the door. Sakura looked at him leave as she still looked amazed.

"If you keep staring ugly you're going to start drooling." Sai said coolly as she turned around to look at Sai.

"Did you see…" she started as she cut herself off and looked dazed.

"One would think he's done this before huh?" he asked her as she nodded. "Well if he has or hasn't it doesn't matter as long as he performs and you get the part you want Ugly." He told her as she nodded and went over to the changing rooms.

"I'll be right back." She told him as she went to get changed. She walked out the same door that Sasuke had walked out with a bit dazed. If she was paying any attention to where she was going she would have seen that someone was following her. She walked into the changing room which was not a room at all it was more like a hollow space with long fabric covering it. Not much of a changing room yet how the saying goes make lemonade out of lemons. She threw off her sweat filled shirt as she could feel the cold air kiss her skin. Getting shivers down her spine as she shut her eyes as she felt the cold air trace a pattern on her skin. Wait, since when has the wind ever traced pattern on a persons back? Snapping her eyes open she turned around only to find that she was alone.

She looked uneasy as she went back to undressing. She striped down to her underwear and grabbed her shirt from the hanger only to have it fall to the ground. She frowned as she bent over to pick it up. She was about to when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She went rig as she was about get up and punch who ever dared come in to the dressing room with her when a blind fold made it way on her face. She tied to scream but her mouth was shut when she got slammed onto the wall. Who was the unknown attacker? And why did he want her? A few names ran down Sakura's mind of who might want her dead. She cringed as she could feel his breathing on her neck. He seems to be out of breath as he brought his head close to her shoulder and rested it there. Sakura a bit freaked out tried to open her mouth only to have it sealed by a hand.

"You talk to much." He said in a husky voice as she tied to recognize the voice. She was about to answer back at him when she was meet with a pair of lips on hers. Being shocked about the whole thing, he easily made his way into her mouth. He tasted every bit of her as she could feel shivers going down her spine. She tied not to show that she like the kiss yet her body was doing its own thing and her mind was the last thing being used. She gave a soft moan as the person kissing her smirked in between the kiss. He was demanding and dominate through out the kiss as she couldn't help it as her body gave into the human temptation. He left her lips only to kiss her neck with vigor and possessiveness. Found a spot he liked on her neck and gave her a gift from him to her. Sakura's hand managed to find there way to his hair and face. Acting like a blind person she touched his face trying to get a mental image of him. She traced his chin line to his ear where she found out he had a piercing on the left ear. She slide her finger a little to much and cut it on the edge of his earring.

Pain was what snapped her out of her daze as her mind went back to working again. She was being kissed by a stranger in a crappy changing room while blind folded! He seems to know that she had come to reasoning as he stepped back.

"I'll visit you again my Hime." He told her as he quickly made his way out as she fumed.

"Itachi!" she yelled out in anger. The guy gave a small chuckle as he went down the hallway. Sakura ripped off the blind fold and looked ready to kill. She turned around to get her clothing only to find what this stranger left behind. "AHHHHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" she yelled out. What he left behind was reddish purplish mark on her neck. Oh she will destroy the Uchiha when she found him.


	3. kiss me twice shame on you

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3 

_**Kiss me once shame on you, Kiss me twice shame on me.

* * *

**_

Fuming enraged frustrated angry to hell and back was what our little pink haired friend was experiencing. So many feelings in one small petit body it was amazing that she could hold that much in. Sai knew her best and knew that he should get out of her way and not ask why she looked like she could murder the whole world in one breath.

"I.Will.Kill.Him." was all she said as Sai could see her covering her neck with her hand and scarf. Frighten to even ask who she was talking about Sai took the gamble.

"Who?" he asked worried for his own safety.

"Uchiha Itachi." She stated in an angry hiss.

"Why this time?" asked Sai as he could breathe a little more since her anger was not at him. She pulled her scarf down to show him the reddish mark on her skin. Sai winced as he tied not to laugh at his angered friend. Instead he swallowed and asked her "when did he do that you did have it before you left."

"In the Damn worthless excuse of a Dressing room he got in there and blind folded me! THEN DID THIS!" she pointed at her neck as she went beat red who knows if it was because of anger or embarrassment that she had let herself.

"Then he must have been in two places at once then." Muttered Sai as Sakura looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She demanded to know as she grabbed Sai by his shirt and shock him.

"He was here not so long ago and left! He said he was waiting for you to come out yet you took so long in the dressing room that he got tired of waiting and left!" yelled Sai was Sakura was shacking the life out of him.

"You mean he was here with you?" she asked shocked as Sai nodded like a mad man. Sakura dropped him and fell to the ground in a heap of pain.

"OW, OW, OW, OWWWWWWWW!" he yelled as he grabbed his broken foot in pain and Sakura seem to be in another world.

"It's wasn't him?" she asked herself as she looked down.

"A little help here!" yelled Sai as he looked at her. She was in to much of a daze to even notice her friend in pain on the ground. Grumbling to himself Sai tried to get up with much difficulty. He was grabbing on to Sakura's pant leg as she looked to be lost. He was half way up when.

"It had to be him! He's the only one that calls me that!" said Sakura as she moved abruptly and Sai lost his balance and fell again.

"OW! F S!" he cursed as he was close to tears with pain.

"I mean who else would call me that?" asked Sakura as she paced back and forth. She didn't take notice of where she was walking as she tapped Sai foot sending him into more pain. He was close to tears as he balled on the ground and held his foot. " This is odd. It had to be him!" she yelled as she passed again only this time she hit Sai's foot harder. The poor man hollered in pain as his Friend seem to notice her fallen comrade. " what are you doing on the floor Sai?"

"OH Nothing just having a lovely view of the dust WHILE YOU KICK MY BROKEN FOOT!" he yelled as he grabbed on to his foot.

"You're so dramatic Sai." She told him as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. Yet again she only managed to get his foot in more pain. His whined in pain yet the angered dance could give less of a cracker if he was in pain she had a dilemma on her hands. Sai some times came to wonder as to why he ever became friends with such a violent woman then remember he was forced to become her fried or her enemy. He much rather the friend the enemy.

"You're too violent women." He muttered as Sakura looked over to him with big round jade eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked Sai sighed. He'll never understand this woman. Sakura took Sai home after apologizing for the new pain that was going though his broken foot. She got back on the street and walked back to her apartment in the cold night are. It was frigid out as the cold nibbled at her fingers. The same question replaying over and over in her mind. Who was that guy? The question wouldn't leave her. It could leave her. She needed to know. She was thinking too much about that she found herself in front of her apartment. She questioned her sanity as she went inside and checked even nook and cranny to made sure no one was going to pop out and do the same thing that other guy did. After looking though out her whole apartment she sat down on her bed then though herself on the bed. She sighed as she recounted the experience.

Her face went bright red as she remembered a small part of the whole experience she had like it. She balled her hands and cursed at her girlish heart. Muttering strings of profanity she got ready to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. And true to her guess it was indeed a long day.

"Sakura what happen to your neck?" asked the teacher just as she came in getting the attention of everyone that was in there. Everyone being Sasuke Itachi Sai and some of the producers of the play mainly men, correction all men. She twitched at the extra people in the room. Sai couldn't help but smile at what was happening. Though he did try to hide it. Itachi had a raised eyebrow but other wise looked very amused. Sasuke well he look um how can I put this um dead. He didn't even look at her as if again she didn't exist. Sakura felt a red blush creep up to her face.

"I'll tell you later." She muttered as the teacher seem to understand and nodded her head.

"Why Hime we want to know now." Said Itachi as Sakura glared bloody murder at him. He looked unaffected about the whole thing as he walked off. "I'll pick you up later this afternoon dear brother." He mention to Sasuke who looked like he only ignored him.

"Um okay to work people!" yelled the instructor Anko. Getting into positions both Sakura and Sasuke ignored each other. The music started and the pair began their dance. Lost in a world of her own Sakura never notice that she had done a lift again it wasn't until the bow that she noticed as Sasuke spoke so softly that no one would believe he ever opened his mouth.

"You're such a slut." The comment throw Sakura off balance as she fell to the ground with a thump sound. She glared angrily at Sasuke who was standing in front of her.

"Sakura is everything okay?" asked Anko

"Yes I just slipped." She told them as she got up again. They started again but this time Sasuke said nothing. It was until they got to the second dance that Sakura said something back to Sasuke. It was a scene where he had to hold close as she pretended to have fainted. "You're just jealous because an ice block like you could never get a some one like me." She told him smugly. He stiffen lightly as she noticed. She smiled as she new she hit a soft spot. He dipped her as he could see her face.

"Why would I want a slut?" he questioned her as she seethed in anger again. The rest the dance as done with some grace but to the untrained eye it look wonderful. The room full of men applauded as they stood to their feet. They talked with Anko for a bit and then went off out the door. Once it was closed she looked over to her dancers.

"They loved it, yet what the hell was that?" she asked in anger as she looked Sakura then at Sasuke.

"It was his entire fault." Sakura muttered darkly as she glared at Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing as Anko sighed

"Let's take it from the top." She told them as they did the whole thing again. Tired hungry and irritated was the feelings that went though her mind as she dropped to the ground huffing and puffing. Sasuke didn't looked fazed yet the small trials of sweat could be seen on his neck. "Alright you two that's enough for today." Anko sighed out as she fanned her face like she had been working out. Like always Sasuke was the first out the door. Sakura just sat on the ground trying to get her breath back.

"You better change ugly I don't want to be late to dig-bats engagement party. And a bath might do you well." He snickered as Sakura glared at him. She got up and walked up to the crappy dressing rooms as she called them yet this time was careful that she wasn't being followed. She got in the dressing room and looked around to make sure that no one was in sight. She closed the curtain and faced it as she changed making sure that no one would could in. She changed in recorded time and got her things together almost instantly and ran out. She was about to reach the door to where she had left Sai when a voice stopped her.

"what's you hurry Hime?" he asked as her blood ran ice cold. She couldn't move as she looked at the door. She could feel as he came up right behind her. His breath slowly fanned out on her neck like silk. "Are you afraid of me Hime?" he asked her as her cheeks whet bright red. "You know that is sort of hot." He told her that went she realized something. The one that had almost rapped her in the broom closet of a dressing room didn't speak so much. And she didn't remember him being that tall. This only left one choice. It wasn't him. Taking her elbow she pushed it into the person stomach with force.

The person behind her gave a gasp as they felt the air leave their lungs. Sakura turned around to find the person she thought she might find.

"Naruto you're annoying you know that." She told him as grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." He told her as he smiled again.

"Whatever what are you doing here?" she asked him as she opened the door to the dance room to find Sai sitting down looking bored.

"I came to tell you guy that the engagement is a surprise from Hinata!" he said with a stupid grin.

"Naruto how can it be a surprise since she organized it?" asked Sakura as Sai sighed at the pee brain he had in front of him.

"I don't know." He told them truthfully.

"What Hinata saw in you the world my never know." Muttered Sakura as she got the rest of her things together.

"Naruto you are dimwitted you know that?" asked Sai as he got up on his crunches.

"Am not!"

" You are too now shut you dobe." Came a voice that they thought had left the building.

"TEME! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he went over to Sasuke.

"You came for me moron." He replied

"You know him Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"YEAH! A long time ago me and the teme use to be best friends!"

"Friends that human ice cube had friends?" questioned Sakura as she looked at Sasuke. He looked unfazed about the whole thing.

" Of course Teme was my wing man in High school!" said Naruto as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yet the teme went to France after that so I couldn't keep in touch with him." Naruto pointed out. "Speaking about that how did the danc…." Stated Naruto when Sasuke shut him up by punching him. "OW!" he winded as he looked at Sasuke who promised him bloody murder if he finished that sentence. "Never mind I won't ask." Cowered Naruto under his gaze as Sakura looked at them for second.

"Let's go Dobe I need to go home." Sasuke hissed as Naruto Nodded.

"Bye Guys see you at the party!" he yelled as he trailed after Sasuke.

" That was wired." Muttered Sai as Sakura shrugged.

"Whatever lets go." It did take them that long to get home and get ready. Sai complied he didn't want to go yet Sakura would just drag him along for punishment. That was the only reason why he was everywhere she went. It wasn't that she didn't have girl friends or anything like that it was just it was too fun to drag Sai around where he didn't want to go. It was sick twisted pleaser yet it made things fun. They didn't live together yet they lived in the same block.

I always took Sakura forever to get dress and Sai was always left waiting. Today was no special case. He was kept waiting. He had been sitting in her living room for over an hour as he was getting sleepy.

"DONE!" yelled Sakura scaring Sai as he fell off the chair he was sitting on. He cursed for a long while before he settled down. "What are you doing on the floor Sai?" asked Sakura as she looked at him with big bright Jade eyes. Was this something that was going to happen to him often? He pondered as he looked at her.

"I like the floor." He told her.

"Come sai we're going to be late if you keep your butt on the floor." She told him as she pulled him up.

"You women will be the end of me." He told her as he got up. It didn't take them very long to get to the party. When they got there it was at full swing and the room was packed to the brim with people.

"Hey guys glad you can take time from you busy schedules to join us the poor class!" Yelled Naruto though the loud noise.

"Naruto you're god forsaken billionaire!" yelled Sai as the music was really loud.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto as he could not hear anything.

"THAT YOU'RE A GOD FORSAKEN BILLIONAIRE!" Yelled Sai again.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC!" He yelled as Sai was about to yell again yet Sakura beat him to it.

"NARUTO YOU MORON!!!!!!!!" She yelled and pouched his head with force. Naruto cried a river as a couple of girls turned around just in time to yell.

"SAKURA!" they yelled all together as they ran over to her like a heard of mad bulls. Sai tried to escape from being crushed yet his leg was in the way. And so him and Naruto became girl road kill. They hugged and kissed and did what girl do when they see each other. While crushing the boy's bodies as they stepped on them to get to Sakura.

"You've gotten smaller Forehead!" said Ino as she looked a her friend in front of her.

"What is that suppose to me Ino-pig?!" questioned Sakura as she looked at her with a killer glare.

"Or am I just getting taller and more beautiful?" she asked as she laughed out loud like a mad women the other three just looked at her like she need help.

"Anyway how the performance going Sakura?" asked Tenten as she looked over to where Sai and Naruto where trying to get up again.

"Horrible, Sai broke his foot so they had Sasuke Uchiha replace him! Don't get me wrong he's pretty good when it come to dancing for some odd reason but he also come with the nightmare I left behind." She sighed out as the girls looked at her. " He's the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha." She muttered as they all gasped at the same time.

"NOWAY!" yelled Ino getting the attention of half the place.

"Ino not so loud!" yelled Tenten as she and Sakura jumped her. After Ino's little out burst they went off to talk about life and how Sakura had no boyfriend while the others did.

" Came on Forehead your lagging behind!" said Ino as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm just fine being single thank you!" she responded.

"Yeah well that red mark on your neck tells us another story!" Said Ino with a big grin. Sakura quickly covered her neck at the mention of the red mark.

"That wasn't my fault!" she whined as say they all laughed.

"Come one Sakura your went bright red when we mentioned it. So who was the guy that gave you such a souvenir?" asked Tenten.

" I don't know I got blind folded and he did this to me! I don't even know who the guy was!" she yelled with anger.

"So you don't know who it is that's giving you love marks?" asked Ino was she looked like a kid at Christmas. Sakura was as bright red as her dress at this point as they tired to get all the details out of her. She retold them the story of what had happen to her in the crappy dressing room as they giggled at the story. She sent glares their way but they pushed it off and went off talking about something else. The rest of the party went rather smooth as the girls danced and had their fun. The room felt sticky and sweaty as Sakura fanned her self. She couldn't take it any longer and excused herself to go outside. She opened the back door as the cold air hit her face. She breathed a little easier as she looked at the giant pool Naruto kept in his back yard. She walked slowly over to it as she could see her refection on the glistering waters. She got away from it in fear that she might fall in. She walked over to the gazebo on the side and went to sit on the bench. She closed her eyes to let the cold air cool her off.

It felt so good to be out of the sweaty jungle Naruto called a party that she felt herself start to fall asleep. The winter night wind played with her hair as she hummed to herself as soft tone. That's when she felt it but it was too late. She was blind folded again. Her heart seems to be going a hundred miles an hour as she could feel the hot breathing behind her neck.

"Didn't I tell you we would meet again?" He asked as Sakura wanted to scream out for help yet smooth finger tips touched her lips. "Shh." He told her as she listened. Not knowing to run or to stay Sakura tried to stand up. The stranger noticed this as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She went stiff as her heart wanted to give out. She could feel as his lips slowly trialed on her neck sending shivers down her spine. He smirked as he could see she was enjoying it. He could see the dark blush on her checks he kissed her chin.

"Please stop.." she begged him as he smirked at the sound of her whiney voice. He turned her around and found her lips as he kissed her just like before as the walls she tired to put up ageist him went down. She got lost in his kiss as his hands traveled up and down her back. She gave a soft moan as he smirked again she touched his face looking for some sort of clue as to who this person was. She traced his face with her fingers trying desperately to figure out who this person was. He broke the kiss to let her breathe only to her surprise that she needed to breathe. He brought his head to her shoulder as he found the mark he had left on her before. He kissed it slowly as she shuddered at the contact.

He let go of her as she seem some what lost at the loss of contact. He kissed her lips again as her hand fell upon his chest where she felt a small chain with something on it. She felt it was her finger tips as she felt it round. She was about to feel the rest when he pulled away. "That's enough for now Hime." He told her in a husky voice as she shuddered at the sound of his voice. "Till we meet again." He told her as he was gone before she could pull off the blind fold. She looked shocked stunned and surprised. Then she cursed herself she let him do it again!

She hit her head on the Gazebo wall at her stupidity. She angered pretty quickly as she brought up her fist to find the blind fold was really a tie. She looked at it for a second as she tired to figure out where she had seen it before. She brought it up to her nose and it smelled like pine trees and rain. It was an odd smell but somewhat soothing. Then something clicked in her head. He had a chin which means if he went back to the party she could find him just by looking for a round pendent. She quickly ran over to the party in search for the pendent when she stopped dead. The whole room had a small round pendent.

It was gift form the engaged couple. It was a yin and yang pendent but instead of black you had orange. Sakura hit her head with her hand. Will she ever find out who this man is?

* * *

_**That it for this chapter sorry for the late update but I had stuff to take care of. I will be posting tomorrow though hopefully the end of this story if not I'll tell you. Hope you liking it.**_

_**-BWOTN**_


	4. Lovess yet again

**Loveless yet again**

* * *

Loveless yet again.

In the studio sat two angry teens, one frustrated teacher, and a worn out Sai. Sai knew this would happen sooner then later but he just feared when it would happen sooner.

"I won't." hissed Sakura

"No way in hell." Glared Sasuke at the instructor

"Come on guy it would be perfect!" groan Anko

"No!" they said at the same time.

"Sensei give it up they won't do it." Sighed out Sai as he looked at the two teens that where sitting as faraway from each other.

"But it will be so cute!!" she whined which seem unlike her.

"NO!" both of them said louder. That got Anko to back off on the idea. Sai mutter under his breath how this was all too much of drag. The ice cube and the angry sugar plum. Was this really the leaders of such a nice play? At first glance you wouldn't think so. What where they fighting about today? Well……

:Flashback:

"You two will have to kiss in the end to make it more magical!" Said Anko as Sasuke spit out the water he was drinking as Sakura started to twitch and Sai well he ran( more like crawled) to shelter. A bomb was about to go off.

:End of flashback:

And that's how they ended up across the room from each other with an angry tick mark on their foreheads. It seem more often then not that they where fighting. It was something Sai was going use to as he looked at Sakura then over to Sasuke. Yet among all that fighting Sai had figured something out that none of them seem to notice. Something that he only knew and could use to his advantage or his demise either one.

"Okay fine take it from the top." Sighed out Anko as the day went by with out any other delays. Sai just counted the seconds till he could escape to the comfort of him home with out having Sakura yell at him non stop. Yet his wishes where cut short when the day dragged on longer as the partners went on in an all out I hate you war. Yet it didn't last long since Anko gave up and told them to go change.

Sasuke storm out first wanting to get away from them as fast as possible as Sakura took her sweet time getting her things together and growling at anything that came past her.

"Stupid piece of…." She muttered once in a while as Sai looked at her.

"Your acting a little wired Ugly is something wrong?" he asked as she looked over to him with a glare. He would take that a hell yes something wrong sort of look.

"Nothings wrong!"

"You like the Uchiha Kid huh?" He asked as she was putting her thing away.

"Ye…NO!" She yelled catching herself. Yet Sai knew better she had that weakness for that type of guy.

"Right…" he muttered

"NO! NO! NO! I don't like that arrogant low life even if he was the last guy on earth!' She yelled "Beside I like some one else…" she muttered defiantly.

"Would this be the guy that gave you that mark on your neck by any chance?" he asked with a smirk as she punched him.(hard)

"NO!" she yelled at him as she turned to a human tomato. With that yelled out of the way she went out of the room and stomped over to the crappy dressing rooms. Angrily she throws her bag to the ground and started to undress. Mutter profanities under breath as she took off her tights. She was only in her under garments when the tie that the stranger used for a blind ford fell out of her bag. She picked it up with her hand and looked at it. It had been a while since she'd been visited by that guy. It had been a two weeks really but his kisses still burned her lips at night when she remember them. The play would be tomorrow night and it would be the last time she would have to put up with Sasuke's childish ways, but at the same time she gotten use to the constant fighting with him it would feel strange not to do it anymore.

The boy as she and Sai came to call him was attractive. And he fit all the qualities she looked for in a man yet she wasn't sure why she didn't try to get any closer to him. She loved how his skin felt when it brushed her when they dance. How she could hear his heart beat in his chest when they were close enough. Everything about him was enchanting. And then there was the stranger the one that visited her only when ever he felt like it. That was so demanding at times that it drove her up the wall. The way his kisses still made her rethink her sanity for ever liking someone that she has never seen. That she only hears when he whispers in that husky voice of his. When he calls her hime though she herself doesn't believe she a princess.

Two different man yet one of them had a more powerful affect on her then other. Not that Sasuke was much of a choice though since he did his own thing and ignored Sakura completely. She would have been better off with a guy like Sai he was reliable unlike the man she seem to chose for herself yet Sai was like her brother and it would seem to wrong. She brought the tie up to her chest and sighed out deeply. She throws it down to her stuff knowing that everything going though her head was utterly stupid. How can she like a person she's never seen before? How can she even hold feelings for some one that comes around kisses the brains out of her when ever he felt like it? He was a pervert and she was giving him easy time.

"No more if I ever meet the guy again I will kick him in the balls lets see if he calls me hime after that!" she said with determination in her voice. Changing quickly she walked out of the dressing room. Thinking of nothing but going home for a nice long bath she walked over to the dance room. She got in only to find that no one was around.

"Sai?" she called out but no answer. The room was completely empty as she looked around. The lights went off as she was left in utter darkness. She gave a yep as she grabbed her clothing closer to her. "Who's there?"

"Why are you so annoying?" came a voice from behind her as she turned around to find a figure silhouetted in the darkness. His face was covered by the shadows as he leaned there.

"Who are you?" she asked with fear in her very voice. The figure of the man moved slightly as she grabbed on to her bag tightly. She was now wishing she had bought pepper spray when her friends suggested it. Yet she being the proud Sakura thought that she would never ever get into trouble that she couldn't fight her way out of. That was the wrong idea, a very wrong Idea. Her heart was betting in her head as she back up a bit.

"Where are you going?" he asked in sharp tone that made her skin craw. Backing away more quickly she wanted to get to the door when the figure moved. She stopped as she could no longer find him among the shadows. Fear raced at her to go towards the doors but a strong slam stopped her short on her tracks. "I'm not done with you yet hime." He hissed as that was enough for Sakura's legs to turn to jelly. Not only was he fast he was cunning. She was in deep dodo now. She grabbed on to her bag tightly ready to use it as a weapon if she had to.

"Stay back! I'm warning you I won't hold back!" she yelled at him. He chuckled in the darkness as it was like a mocking melody to Sakura's ears.

"Oh, please don't Hime." He told her as she looked around again to find him but he was no longer in place he was before. "It won't be as much fun if you did hold back." He whispers in her ears as she squeaked. He chuckles again as she could feel his breath on her neck. "What you're not going to face me Hime?" he asked as Sakura's muscles felt dead and useless on her.

"Leave me alone." She managed to say strongly enough to sound convincing. Yet that very sentence took all off her will power alone to utter.

"You want me to leave you Hime?" he whispers in her ear as she could feel his arms slow slip around her waist. "Are you sure?" he asks as Sakura takes a deep inhale. She had to be strong she had to fight ageist his hold on her. "I have to confess something Hime." He whispers in her ear as she could feel his lips on her earlobe. "Do you want to hear about it?" If the shivers running down her spine where any indication she wanted to know she would be shouting yes. Yet her will power told her not to fall for his tricks.

"Leave please." She whispers again yet strong enough to get him to stop.

"Your addicting." He tells her as her heart seems to stop for a second or two. "Know this though Hime you will come to me." He told her as he got away from her just as he did she turned around to face him yet he was no longer there. The door was open again as the light flooded though the darkness. Sakura held her hand to her chest as she slowly smiled.

"I did it." She told herself. She walked over towards the door and walked out. Sai was on the bench outside asleep. She ran over to him and jerked him wake. " I did it! I did it!" she kept yelling at him as he looked lost at her yelling.

"You managed to get dress on your own big deal." He said as he she wasn't listening. " Though you did take forever."

" I did it! I did it!" she said as she dance around in circle as Sai got on his crunches.

"Yea, yea come on! You have show tomorrow and you needed you rest remember?"

"Oh right!" she said as she walked over to the front doors and opened it.

"Your so simple minded." Muttered Sai as he walked out behind her.

!!NEXT DAY!!

"Oh man look at that crowed!" said one of the tech guys as they got the stage ready.

"Don't get over exited that crowed can boo us off stage anytime they want remember." Said Sakura to them as they all felt hopeless for a second. "Yet that doesn't mean where going to let them! Come on team lets put on a show!"

"Yeah!" yelled most the people back stage as they went back to work on the double.

"Your evil you show them a juicy bone the smack them on the head with it before you give it back to them." Muttered Sai as Sakura smiled

"That's show biz for you." She told him with a smile

"Speaking of show biz are you ready miss number one dancer in all of Tokyo?" he asked her she smiled.

"Of course I'm ready." She told him with a hand on her hip.

"That's great and all but where's the lead man?" He asked as he looked around to find Sasuke but he was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?!" said Sakura she looked around she hadn't really thought of where Sasuke was hiding but now that Sai mentioned it. "Where the hell is Uchiha!" yelled Sakura as the frantic search for Sasuke began. It was 20 mins. till the beginning of the play and everyone and everything looked for the missing Uchiha.

"Where is he?!" asked some random wiredo

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"Sasuke darling come out!" yelled one of the manliest looking tech there. Everyone stop and looked at him. "What?!" he asked in a gruffly voice.

"Uchiha!" yelled Sakura as they all went back to looking.

" 5 minutes!"

"Sasuke!!"

"Sasuke!"

"Ice cube you better get out here now!" yelled Sakura

"Sasuke!" more frantic searching.

"2 MINUTES !"

" Sasuke!" more yelling people in there seats started to wonder who this Sasuke guy was.

"It's a way to say good luck in theater talk." Said a older man as the younger ones only nodded there heads in understanding. Back stage the mayhem got worse.

"30 seconds!" yelled the man franticly.

"Sasuke Uchiha you better not do this to me!" yelled Sakura as she ran off to her place.

"Going on in 5…4….3…" the man put up two fingers then put down one till there was none. The music started and the curtains opened, yet Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He was not up yet but his cue would come soon and he was nowhere in sight. Biting back bitter tears Sakura told her self the show must go on. She prayed to any god that would hear her that he would appear. The dancers on stage where doing there part but it could only be temporary the time they spent there.

"He will show he has to show." Sakura told herself yet her body told her something else. She looked around franticly she looked at the wings then she looked at the crowed. A weight on her heart fell as she looked at them. He wasn't going to come. The dancers went to sides on cue as they waited for him. Sakura closed her eyes as she waited for the crowed to start with the mutterings and booing. The seconds seem long as she waited for the reaction. Like the grains in an hour glass time seem to slow.

"wow…" came the mutters of the crowed as Sakura refused to open her eyes and face their hatred.

"Away with you fowl beast." come that silk like voice that she knew so well. Her heart skipped a beat as she tired not sequel with relief. He came and she couldn't be more happy. Her cue was up and she got into her dance trance. Sasuke joined her in the dance as they looked outstandingly graceful.

"Your late." Whisper Sakura to him as they dance.

"Naruto." He muttered as it came together in Sakura's head. Of course he would be late if Naruto gave him a ride there. She spins with the grace of any as Sasuke dances with her. The whole play seems to be a great hit while Sakura danced her heart out. The crowed where all hushed and looking intently at the couple as they dance though out the play. The sword fights the parties everything came out just like it should. Now came the part where they found out the Nutcracker was really a prince. The crowed held there breaths as they looked at Sakura spin perfectly in front of them as the Nutcracker slowly became human. Sasuke removed the mask he was wearing the music came to a climax. Sakura stayed in place as the room was filled with gasp. Slowly she turned around to find her partner when she seems to lose her own breath.

There before he stood someone she always wanted to know. There before he stood her prince. His blue black hair slightly in front of his eyes as the sliver earring on his left ear shined in the bright light. Around his neck as a silver necklace with a round pendent with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she stopped dancing and looked at him. He gave a small smirk as he bowed and came closer to her. She stood rooted to the spot as she looked at him.

"Why so shock hime?" he asked her as he took his arms around and started the next dance.

"All this time…" she whispered to herself as she looked at him.

"I always get what I want." He told her with a smirk as she blushed pink. He lifted her into the air as he brought her down into a bow. " yet your different." He told her as he held her on the bow. " I want you to want me." He told her as looked at his ebony eyes he was sincere about it he wasn't playing around this time. The curtains where about to close when Sakura brought up her head and kissed him softly. The crowed went wild as the curtains closed as the pair continued to kiss.

"Well this is a turn of events." Muttered Sai as they both looked over to him. Sasuke looked embarrassed as Sakura looked like she would faint any minute. " Took you long enough to figure it out ugly." He said with a smirk as Sasuke and Sakura got out of their bow and stood up right.

"You're trying to tell me you know all along?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me?!" she asked fuming as Sasuke stepped back and Sai didn't bother to move.

"You didn't ask." He told her

"Eh?"

"And how did you finger it out?" asked Sasuke

"Well let's recap shall we?" Said Sai as Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"The first time Sakura meet the stranger you where the first one gone yet Itachi can in looking for you. Then you come back shortly before Sakura comes yelling her brains out that she's going to murder Itachi. The second time was at the party where I notice that Sasuke leaves the table where he and Naruto where drinking at. I asked Ino where Sakura went only to find out that she went outside not so long ago. I'm not to say shocked when I hear that Sasuke went out the same direction you did. When he came back in he was missing his tie which you where holding when you came back. Are you seeing the pattern now? He always was gone when you meet the stranger. I thought you could put two and two together at lest Sakura." Sai sighed out as They both looked red in the face.

"Well who would have thought that teme could really be manly?" asked Naruto as he heard the whole story. Oh lord that was bad.

"Naruto if you want to live you will shut up now." Muttered Sasuke as he looked deadly.

"Well I mean when he went to France to study Ballet I thought he was gay for sure."

"What?! You're a dancer?" asked Sakura as Sasuke looked away with a red hue on his face.

"Naruto you're so dead." He hissed as Naruto gulped.

"That would explain a lot." Muttered Sai

"It didn't work out so I didn't say anything." He hissed

"So you studied in France?" He didn't answer as Sakura looked at him like he was the most amazing thing the world. "Does Itachi know?" she asked as he picked up his head

"Speaking of Itachi, He's pissed off you kissed his Hime teme he's coming over to kick your ass in public." Said Naruto as he took ear wax out of his ear.

"You tell us this now?!" hissed Sasuke as he grabbed the dobe by the neck.

"SASUKE!" came Itachi's roars.

"Great." Muttered Sasuke as the crowed out side Yelled Sasuke's Name along with him.

"Okay what was that?" asked Sai as the crowed was yelling Sasuke's name

" I guess where about to find out." said Sasuke as Itachi came over looking like he had escaped out of hell and was ready to kill anyone that got in his way.

"You little brat." He hissed as he looked at Sasuke.

"Ironic that's the nicest thing you ever said to me." Muttered Sasuke as Itachi went at him.

"Stop it!" yelled Sakura as Itachi stopped in his murders rampage. "Just what do you think your doing?" asked Itachi as he looked at her then over to his brother.

"Making the family less crowed." He hissed as he looked at Sasuke.

"You will not harm a hair on his head Itachi or I swear I will do worse then last time!" she yelled as Itachi winced slightly.

"Last time?" asked all three but Itachi.

"He kissed you!" he hissed

"I kissed him! And wasn't the first time either!" she yelled at him.

"You kissed her more then once you brat?" asked Itachi as Sasuke shrugged.

"Itachi one more outburst and you won't be able to have children with any women ever." She hissed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wow you sure know how to pick eh teme." Whispered Naruto as Sakura sent him a death glare. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up off the floor. She squeaked in his arms as red hue appeared on her face.

"Okay here's the deal. She's my girlfriend and mine only. You will not interfere what so ever or your collect of hello kitty dolls goes up in flames got that?" asked Sasuke as Itachi paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He challenged as Itachi back down.

"Fine." He muttered

"Since when am I your girlfriend huh bub?" she asked as she poked his chest.

"Since now." He told her as he quickly took her lips by surprise as she gave up going ageist him.

"Oh get a room!" yelled Naruto as the Nutcracker's mask hit him on the face, yet they didn't break the kiss. And so it came to pass that as meeting by chance sparked ever lasting romance between two different people. Who never knew that the other existed. As the last snow flaks fall on the ground that winter mouth two lovers find spring in the mists of the cold winter. And all because of small amount chance.

* * *

**_DOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay so it wasn't how I planned to end it originally but I like this one too. Okay I watched the nutcracker after I finished this and my small size brain figured out that Never once does the actors/dancers talk in the play. Which I totally twisted so that Sasuke could come in. which in the mist of my wonderings I also found out that there are like trillions of different versions of the play it's self. In one of the versions that I saw the sugar plum fairy is Clarea from the ballet so I twisted to that effect. Now that I watch the performance on the infamous Youtube I come to find out that they are different characters. Sigh so I put my own twist to the fairy tale yet they end the same way or so I think? Review if you liked it or Review if you didn't._**

**_-BWOTN_**


End file.
